lotrfanonfandomcom-20200222-history
The Hobbit (Middle Earth Saga)
The Hobbit, is an American-Canadian adventure fantasy film based off of the novel of the same name. It is the third adaptation of the novel, after the versions released in 1977 and 2012-14. The film is directed by Canadian director Robert Fitzsimmons and stars Tom Holland as Bilbo Baggins, Mark Ruffalo as Gandalf the Grey, Taylor Kitsch as Thorin Oakenshield, and Benedict Cumberbatch who reprised his role as Smaug and also portrayed Gollum. The film was released on April 20, 2025 to mostly positive reviews. It serves as the first installment in NoYak Productions Middle Earth Saga. Plot Synopsis The hobbit Bilbo Baggins begins recounting, in a book, a journey he took when he was younger. 60 years earlier, he encounters Gandalf the Grey who informs him of an adventure he is arranging, and he wishes for Bilbo's help. Bilbo is frustrated by the wizard, and returns inside his home. That night, 13 dwarves as well as Gandalf show up at door, led by Thorin Oakeshield. He is once again asked to go on a quest, this time being informed that it is to reclaim the Dwarf Kingdom of Erebor from the dragon Smaug. He still refuses, but later has a change of heart, chasing the dwarves to an inn the next morning. After several days of rain, the company spots a flame up in the mountains. There they encounter three trolls who capture them. They are freed when Gandalf turns the trolls to stone. They find swords and enter the valley of rivendell. There they gain further insight into their quest. They depart into the mountains once more but are caught by goblins who bring them before their king. The king is killed by Gandalf and the Dwarves run away through the dark tunnels, carrying Bilbo on their shoulders. They are unaware when Bilbo falls into a separate tunnel where he exchanges riddles with the creature Gollum, from whom he steals a ring. He finds an exit and meets up with the dwarves at a clearing. They head to the house of Beorn who allows them in after Gandalf recounts their story. Following their departure, Gandalf is forced to leave them. They enter Mirkwood forest, but are driven insane by night and leave the path to pursue a light in the forest. They are captured by elves, but escape in barrels by floating down a river. They are forced to hide in the barrels to disguise themselves from the lake men. They are brought to a lakeside city where they steal a boat to head to the mountain. Upon their arrival, they head in through the secret door, sending Bilbo down to scout ahead. Bilbo returns, forming them that the dragon is not down their. He returns once more to find the Arkenstone jewel, but this time awakens Smaug. Smaug boast's to him before heading outside to confront the dwarves, he kills the dwarf Fili. The dwarves begin firing upon him, weakening his armour, before he heads towards the town. A bowman steps forward and kills Smaug by hitting him in the weakened area. The dwarves and Bilbo go to the far side of the mountain where the great gate is. They notice ravens flying about, many seem dangerous. Thorin seals the dwarves inside of Erebor to protect themselves from any dangers that may arrive. He sends word to his cousin in the Iron hills who pledges 500 dwarves to defend the mountain. That night, Kili sneaks out and heads to the ruins of Laketown to inform them of the dangers which may come. They evacuate and set up camp in front of the mountain, but Kili is killed by goblin scouts. Elves show up the next morning, they were also informed of the mountain by ravens and set up camp. By the third day, 1,500 elves, 500 dwarves, and 200 men have set up camps outside of the mountain. The dwarves inside are mocked by the men and called cowards. Suddenly, ravens are heard outside the mountain as innumerable goblins from the misty mountains storm in from the west. The dwarves, men and elves form a barrier to the mountain as the goblins climb up the walls, attempting to break through. Thorin and his remaining dwarves break out, helping in the battle. Bilbo hides behind a rock using the ring that he stole from Gollum. He witnesses Thorin's death, as well as the coming of the eagles before being knocked unconscious. After the battle, Bilbo sees a nearly dead Thorin inside of a medical tent. Thorin thanks him and commends him for his bravery, before dying. Gandalf, who had returned during the battle, accompanies Bilbo home. Once Bilbo returns, he removes the map which Thorin had used. Ten years later, he is outside smoking when Gandalf walks up, informing him that they have much to talk about. They then sit down and begin smoking together. Cast Director Robert Fitzsimmons has stated that casting the film was an incredibly difficult process, but it was "Wonderful to work with many of the former cast members, this time in a new setting". The cast began training in December 2022 with stunt coordinators and fitness instructors. They were brought on set to begin filming on May 30, 2023. Filming concluded on February 1, 2024. * Tom Holland as Bilbo Baggins: A hobbit from the Shire who is swept into the adventure to reclaim the dwarf kingdom of Erebor. * Martin Freeman as Old Bilbo Baggins: The "Narrator" of the story. * Mark Ruffalo as Gandalf the Grey: A wizard who accompanies the dwarves and Bilbo on their quest. * Taylor Kitsch as Thorin Oakenshield: A dwarf prince and grandson of King Thror. * Benedict Cumberbatch as Smaug/Gollum: Dragon who holds possession of Erebor's wealth/ Creature possessed by the ring of power. * Chris Hemsworth as Fili: Dwarf of Erebor, brother of Kili. * Liam Hemsworth as Kili: Dwarf of Erebor, brother of Fili. *James Mcavoy as Elrond: Elf king and ruler of Rivendell. *Gary Oldman as Balin: Oldest dwarf to take part in the quest, brother of Dwalin. *John Bradley as Bombur: Fat dwarf, cousin of Bifur and Bofur. *Michiel Huisman as Dwalin: Dwarf and brother of Balin. *Tom Hiddleston as Bofur: Dwarf of Erebor, brother of Bifur and cousin of Bombur. *Shawn Ashmore as Bifur: Dwarf of Erebor, brother of Bofur and cousin of Bombur. *Will Poulter as Oin: Dwarf who accompanies Throin's quest, brother of Gloin. *Dane DeHaan as Gloin: Dwarf, brother of Oin and father of Gimli. *Kodi Smit-McPhee as Ori: Youngest dwarf on the quest, brother of Nori and Dori. *Evan Peters as Nori: Dwarf of Erebor, brother of Dori and Ori. *Cameron Monaghan as Dori: Dwarf of Erebor, brother of Nori and Ori. *Michael Fassbender as Beorn: Skin changer who gives the dwarves shelter for several days. His species was hunted down and enslaved. *Hugh Jackman as Bard: Bowman of Laketown and killer of Smaug. Preproduction Robert Fitzsimmons and Richard Lewis began writing the script for "The Hobbit" in mid 2020. The first draft was finished by the end of 2020. Work on the second draft began very early the next year, with the second draft being completed in October 2021. A third and final draft was completed in March 2022. Fitzsimmons and his executive producer began to speak with possible actors that summer. The cast was completed in October and began training in December. The construction team had built 43 sets based off of drawings by the art department by february 2023. Fitzsimmons performed scouting for location shoots between December 2022 and March 2023. Filming The cast began filming scenes for the movie on May 30 2023, shooting in locations such as Colorado, California, and Nepal. Principal studio photography took place in Vancouver Canada, concluding on February 1, 2024. The majority of the cast returned for reshoots on November 23, 2024, with reshoots ending January 10, 2025. Postproduction Editing and visual effects took place at NoYak Studios in Vancouver. The company made sure to give themselves substantial time to perform several sequences which were new to the visual effects industry. In particular, Smaug and Gollum were done as completely CGI characters, and much time was needed to get the movements and facial expressions completely accurate to those of a real creature. This marked an achievement for a realistic creature being created without any motion capture whatsoever. Final visual effects shots were completed approximately 1 month before the film's release. Music Music for the film was composed by Joseph Williams, son of the late John Williams. He stated that he took inspiration from both Howard Shore's Middle Earth soundtracks, as well as those of his father. The soundtrack listing is as follows: # The Shire (Intro)/ Long Ago # An Adventure (The dwarves arrive) # A Quest to Reclaim a Kingdom # The Adventure Begins # The Rain/ A Light Ahead # Roast Mutton # The Light Of Day/ Troll Cave # Rivendell # Mountain Pass/ Goblintown # Into the Tunnels # Riddles in the Dark # Pursuit of the Wargs # Beorn # Mirkwood Forest # Feast in the Night # Down the River # Bargemen/ Laketown # The Secret Door # Mountains of Gold # Smaug Awakens # Smaug and Oakenshield # Attack on Laketown # The Kingdom of Erebor # Ravens # Kili and the Lake men # The Gathering of the Clouds # The Battle Begins # "Form a Barrier" # "The Eagles are Here" # A Kingly Thanks # Return to the Shire # Credits Release The film premiered in Los Angeles on April 10, 2025. The public was premiered the film on April 20, with pre screenings taking place on April 19. Home Media The Hobbit was released on Blu-ray on October 4, 2025. Extended Edition The extended cut of the film was released on April 3, 2026. The casing was designed to replicate a red leather book, with a raised key on the front cover beneath the title. The extended edition of the film added an extra 29 minutes, bringing the running time to 259 minutes, or 4 hours and 19 minutes. This edition added the following scenes: * Further backstory and flashbacks when the dwarves first meet Bilbo * Bears outside of Beorn's house during the night * Extra scenes in Mirkwood * More scenes which add to Bard's character * Some extra battle scenes * Thorin's funeral * More of Bilbo taking items for his share Reception Box Office The Hobbit was a massive commercial success, opening to $50 million in pre screenings, and a total $130 million on it's opening day. It grossed a total $430 million throughout the course of it's opening weekend. The film played in theatres for 21 weeks, grossing a total of $1.89 Billion dollars at the international box office. Based on a budget of $350 million, it gained a significant profit. Critical The opinion of critics towards The Hobbit was mostly positive. The film currently sits at an 86% on Rotten Tomatoes with the critic's consensus saying "Long, but never boring The Hobbit ''is a thrilling, yet lively adventure that would surely please all moviegoers". The only major complaints brought up against the film were it's long running time (230 minutes or 3 hours, and 50 minutes), and it's lack of a true climax, with the battle being used merely as a backdrop for some of the film's most well received character moments. Accolades The film was nominated for 5 academy awards, of which it won 4. ''Award=Nomination 'Award=Win' * Best Supporting Actor: Mark Ruffalo * Best Director: Robert Fitzsimmons * Best Visual Effects * Best Adapted Screenplay: Robert Fitzsimmons and Richard Lewis * Best Original Score: Joseph Williams Robert Fitzsimmons is currently the youngest person to receive the Oscar for best Director, being only 24 at the time. =